Tout n'est qu'une question de choix
by libelluledelune
Summary: Rose ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa vie puisse être tellement chamboulée en quelques heures. Et d'ailleurs ... Drago Malfoy non plus. La vie peut parfois être pleine de surprises.


**_Bonjour à tous et bienvenue,_**

 ** _Je débute une histoire issue d'un de mes OS publié sur sous mon autre pseudonyme "Lucedelune"._**

 ** _Lorsque je l'ai publié, j'ai eu envie d'écrire une suite à cette histoire._**

 ** _J'ai eu envie de pousser jusqu'à créer une histoire entière autour de ce couple atypique._**

 ** _J'espère que vous prendre plaisir à me lire, ainsi qu'à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ! A très vite :)_**

Rose se trouvait sous une pluie battante et glaciale. Sa cape était déjà trempée et elle sentait ses cheveux dégouliner dans son dos. Elle était gelée.

Elle fêtait aujourd'hui ses 30 ans, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Non, à la place de fêter cet événement, elle se tenait sur une petite île au bord de la mer. Cette mer agitée par l'orage qui battait son plein. Au loin, elle apercevait une immense bâtisse, plus connue sous le nom d'Azkaban.

Rose était en train de terminer ses études pour devenir médicomage et son Chef lui avait demandé d'aller soigner un malade à Azkaban, un ancien Mangemort.

C'était un test de sa part, il ne supportait pas son petit côté miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. D'ailleurs, il ne supportait pas d'avoir la fille de la Ministre de la Magie à ses côtés. Il lui avait un jour annoncé savoir qu'elle avait été pistonnée. Rose était restée sans voix durant de longues secondes, se contentant d'observer monsieur Pirfide : un brillant professeur en médicomagie générale.

Naturellement lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé, deux semaines plus tôt, qu'elle devrait se rendre -seule- à Azkaban, elle avait compris que c'était pour voir si elle en était capable, c'était pour la mettre en difficulté. Personne ne se rendait jamais seule dans cette prison maudite. Ses collègues avaient voulu aller parler à monsieur Pirfide, mais Rose les avait retenue. Elle pouvait le faire et elle allait le faire, rien que pour clouer le bec à ce vieux sorcier qui la prenait pour une mauviette et une incapable.

Elle ignorait encore qui était ce mangemort, mais elle espérait sincèrement qu'il serait reconnaissant de son intervention et qu'il n'essayerait pas de la tuer toutes les trentes secondes. Rose avait grandi avec des héros de guerre comme parents, oncles et tantes. Elle avait entendu leurs récits à de nombreuses reprises et se souvenait encore de la manière dont ils avaient suspendu les moldus du camping durant la coupe du Monde de Quidditch en 1994. Son oncle Georges lui avait montré l'article de journal de l'époque.

Rose secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées et agita d'une manière particulière et à quatre reprises sa baguette. Une petite barque apparut alors devant elle, et elle y monta en soupirant. Elle commença par plonger les rames dans l'eau et entreprit de faire parvenir le petit navire jusqu'aux berges de l'île. La tâche était complexe, la mer était agitée aujourd'hui et de lourdes vagues venaient s'écraser contre la jeune femme. Elle ne fut donc pas mécontente d'arriver sur l'île après trente bonnes minutes d'efforts.

Il faisait terriblement froid sur cette île. Lentement, elle extirpa la baguette de l'intérieur de sa cape et l'agita dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Malheureusement, sa magie n'avait aucun effet ici, sans autorisation. Elle croisa donc les bras sur ses épaules en essayant de se réchauffer. C'était peine perdue. Elle aperçut alors un sorcier venir vers elle en courant.

-Miss Weasley, nous vous attendions. Venez !

Il repartit en courant et elle s'empressa de le suivre, il régnait également -en plus du froid- une petite brume blanchâtre assez angoissante. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un long tunnel et Rose manqua de tomber sur une plaque de givre. Le gardien se retourna vers elle.

-Faites attention miss Weasley. Les détraqueurs se trouvent au bout de l'allée, vous allez être obligée de les laisser vous sonder avant d'entrer.

-Comment ?

Elle s'était arrêtée brusquement sur place et observait l'homme avec de grands yeux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est de la routine.

Il repartit en avant, n'attendant pas qu'elle le suive et elle grogna. C'était peut-être de la routine pour eux, mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré ses créatures, elle était terrifiée à cette idée. Et sa terreur augmenta quand elle arriva devant une porte et que les murs sur les côtés disparurent. lls étaient remplacés par de gros barreaux qui retenaient les détraqueurs. Ils se mirent à "l'aspirer" et elle sentit toute joie quitter son corps. Elle ressentit un incroyable mal de tête et elle vacilla légèrement avant qu'un patronus ne charge et que les détraqueurs reculent, lâchant leur emprise sur elle.

-Venez vite !

Une main lui attrapa son poignet gauche, la tirant en avant. Elle entendit ensuite une lourde porte se refermer dans son dos et elle contempla l'environnement autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus dehors mais dans un espèce de hall sombre et froid.

-Nous allons vous fouiller, miss Weasley.

Elle tourna la tête vers le gardien, qui avait au moins la décence de paraître gêné. Rose lui aurait bien dit d'aller se faire foutre, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait reçu un long parchemin à son domicile deux jours plus tôt et avait accepté de se soumettre à toutes les règles de sécurité de l'établissement pénitentiaire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser quoi que ce soit. Et elle n'allait certainement pas faire demi tour après tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser. C'est donc en serrant les dents, qu'elle se soumit à différentes palpations et différents sortilèges.

Ce ne fut qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, qu'ils l'autorisèrent à se lancer un sortilège de séchage et de réchauffement. Elle soupira d'aise en sentant ses vêtements redevenir secs.

-J'aimerais voir mon patient. _Affirma-t-elle_.

Elle se tenait face à deux gardiens. Les gardiens avaient remplacé les détraqueurs depuis vingt ans maintenant. Sa mère, Hermione, avait demandé à une révision complète des moyens de détention des prisonniers et en devenant Ministre de la Magie, elle avait pris beaucoup de temps pour essayer d'améliorer leurs conditions de vie. Mais la population n'était pas tout à fait d'accord et elle avait seulement réussi à faire disparaître les détraqueurs. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à recruter des sorciers pour faire gardiens, mais finalement de nombreuses personnes avaient postulé quand elle avait augmenté les salaires de plusieurs centaines de gallions.

-Vous allez entrer dans la partie la plus sécurisée de la prison. Vous êtes certaine de vouloir vous rendre à son chevet ?

-Oui. Je suis médicomage et j'ai obligation d'apporter des soins à quiconque en fait la demande. C'est ce qu'il a fait, donc je vais aller voir mon malade. Comment cela va-t-il se passer ?

-Vous n'aurez pas le droit à votre baguette lorsque vous vous trouverez avec lui. Nous pouvons rester dans la cellule au besoin.

-Bien. Qui est mon patient ?

Elle sortit de sa mallette sa blouse médicale et l'enfila en remontant ses cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique.

-Lucius Malfoy.

Rose s'arrêta pour relever la tête vers les gardiens, suspendant ses gestes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça.

-Lucius Malfoy ?

-Oui miss.

Elle inspira profondément, fermant les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit en serrant les poings de détermination.

-Allons y messieurs.

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Rose dû passer à travers de longs couloirs, gravir des dizaines d'étages, avant d'arriver jusqu'à la cellule de monsieur Malfoy. Cette dernière se situait au bout d'un long couloir en cul de sac.

Rose était désormais plus blanche qu'un linge. Elle respirait par la bouche, se retenant de plisser le nez de dégoût. Il régnait ici une odeur de moisie, de déjection, de régurgitation et de mort. C'était horrible. Comment pouvait-on laisser des personnes moisir dans un endroit pareil ?

Il faisait terriblement froid dans les couloirs, elle avait dû resserrer sa cape autour d'elle pour se protéger. L'humidité qui régnait dans cet endroit lugubre, glissait le long des murs sales et gouttait du plafond pour venir se répandre sur sa cape.

Lorsqu'elle était passée devant les cellules, elle avait entendu des plaintes, des appels à l'aide, des respirations haletantes. Elle s'était également fait insulter. Elle entendait les prisonniers en train de parler, d'appeler à l'aide. Rose avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup de détermination pour ne pas s'arrêter à chaque pas, pour ne pas porter secours à chaque prisonnier.

Mais sa mission était claire : elle devait aider Lucius Malfoy.

Les gardiens s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant une cellule et contemplèrent Rose.

-Nous y sommes.

-Bien. Ouvrez. _Déclara-t-elle froidement_.

Elle s'avança vers la porte, mais ils l'arrêtèrent et elle leur tendit sa propre baguette avant de reculer, attendant qu'ils lui donnent l'autorisation d'entrer dans la cellule.

-Devons-nous venir avec ?

Cette question était cruciale et elle s'accorda quelques secondes avant d'y répondre. Plantant les yeux dans ceux du gardien, elle prit sa respiration.

-Non. Je vous appellerai si besoin.

Ils l'observèrent attentivement, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, mais Rose n'y prêta pas attention. Elle connaissait la réputation de Lucius Malfoy -son père lui avait assez rabâché son histoire.

Mais elle savait également que Lucius n'était pas quelqu'un d'effrayant. Certes il avait des idées arrêtées sur le sang des sorciers, mais il avait essayé de sauver son fils de Voldemort à l'époque où son oncle Harry l'avait combattu. La femme de ce dernier avait d'ailleurs joué un rôle important dans la victoire du bien contre le mal.

De plus, Rose était sortie avec Scorpius Malfoy durant quatre ans. De sa septième année à Poudlard jusqu'à sa troisième année d'étude en médicomagie. Ils avaient fini par rompre, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à communiquer. Scorpius était trop possessif et elle, elle avait trop besoin de son indépendance. La séparation avait été complexe mais ils avaient réussi à rester distingués et honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Ils se voyaient encore à l'occasion, dans des soirées avec leurs amis, mais depuis il était en couple avec une autre jeune femme. Une française de deux années de moins que lui.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, elle avait été mise devant le fait accompli, puisqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez tous les trois. Rose n'avait pas pu retenir de l'analyser, la dévisageant de haut en bas avant de froncer les sourcils puis de lâcher un "salut" plus froid que nécessaire. Elle avait jeté un coup d'oeil à Scorpius avant de tourner les talons et d'aller s'enfermer dans une salle de bain à l'étage. Son coeur était sur le point d'exploser, de gros sanglots s'échappaient de sa bouche alors qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, se maudissant de paraître si faible. Après quinze bonnes minutes à reprendre son souffle, à s'être remaquillée, elle avait quitté la pièce et avait fait face à Scorpius. Ils s'étaient disputés et elle avait fini par quitter la soirée. Ils s'étaient revus des semaines plus tard, et Rose s'était excusée rapidement pour son comportement.

C'était i ans de cela déjà, elle avait d'ailleurs appris quelques semaines plutôt, par sa cousine Dominique, que Scorpius Malfoy allait devenir père.

Rose secoua la tête pour repousser Scorpius Malfoy loin de son esprit et elle ordonna aux gardiens d'ouvrir la porte. Sans prendre le temps de les remercier, elle avança dans la pièce et mis un certain temps à s'adapter à la pénombre présente.

La pièce était petite, humide et malodorante. Les murs de pierre étaient tout aussi sales que ceux des couloirs, ils laissaient également apparaître des traces de griffures et même ce qui lui semblait être du sang séché. Elle plissa le nez et s'avança vers le lit d'appoint où reposait un corps. Le corps de Lucius Malfoy certainement.

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

La tête se releva et elle vit les traits fatigués de l'homme pour la première fois. Elle avait déjà vu des photos de cet homme et notamment au manoir Malfoy. Sur chaque photo, il imposait, il brillait de fierté et était toujours bien apprêté. Il portait fièrement le nom de la famille Malfoy. Mais aujourd'hui, l'homme en face d'elle n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Ses joues étaient creuses, ses cheveux blancs étaient courts, ses traits fatigués, sa peau luisante de sueur. Ses yeux bleus -identiques à ceux de son fils et de son petit fils- étaient vides de toutes humanité. Elle s'élança vers lui rapidement et colla sa main contre son front. Il grogna et poussa contre sa main, savourant certainement la fraîcheur de sa jeune peau. Il était brûlant de fièvre.

-Monsieur Malfoy ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, comme s'il était étonné qu'on lui parle où qu'on puisse encore le considérer comme quelqu'un, en l'appelant "monsieur".

-Vous êtes miss Weasley ? _Murmura-t-il faiblement_

Elle était si proche de lui que son souffle amer caressa la peau de sa joue, elle retira la main de son visage et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Exactement. Comment ?

-Ma femme m'a envoyé une photo de vous et Scorpius.

Elle l'observa avant de hocher la tête.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Rose ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur. _Lâcha-t-elle honnêtement_. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis quelques années.

-Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

-Non. C'était il y a longtemps, monsieur Malfoy. _Déclara-t-elle d'un air coupable_.

Savait-il seulement en quelle année ils étaient ? Comment pouvait-il se repérer dans le temps alors que la cellule ne devait jamais être inondée par le soleil ?

Un silence pesant s'imposa. Il essayait de déglutir, mais semblait souffrir le martyr. Rose se redressa rapidement et appela les deux gardiens. Un petit oculus s'ouvrit et elle vit le visage du premier gardien.

-Tout va bien là-dedans ?

-Il me faut ma baguette.

-Désolé c'est impossible.

-Cet homme est souffrant, je suis ici pour le soigner, je ne peux pas le soigner sans ma baguette.

-Non … _Murmura une voix dans son dos_.

Rose ignora Lucius Malfoy et continua de s'adresser aux gardiens.

-Il va alors me falloir mon sac, il contient des potions qui me seront nécessaire, mais je vous le répète, je vais devoir utiliser ma baguette à un moment où à un autre. _Annonça-t-elle froidement_.

-Les potions sont en train d'être analysées miss Weasley. On vous les apporte dans environs dix minutes.

Elle se pinça le nez et décida de revenir auprès de Lucius. Un petit lavabo se trouvait sur sa droite et elle entreprit de faire couler de l'eau. Elle sursauta en sentant la forte odeur de souffre qu'elle dégageait et constata que l'eau limpide qu'elle s'attendait à voir, n'était qu'une eau sale.

Toutes ses affaires étaient dans sa mallette, mais elle ne l'avait pas. Après une petite hésitation, elle arracha donc une manche de sa chemise et remit sa cape sur son dos. Elle mouilla le tissu déchiré et vint le poser sur le front de l'homme, tentant d'ignorer la couleur brune de l'eau. Un peu de fraîcheur, lui ferait le plus grand bien.

-Ecoutez moi, miss Weasley … Je ne veux pas être soigné.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure douloureux et Rose arrêta son mouvement, tendant l'oreille attentivement.

-Mais monsieur Malfoy …

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui.

-Je ne veux pas être sauvé. Je suis soulagé de voir que c'est vous qu'ils ont envoyé. Ca aurait été plus … compliqué avec un autre.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par la. La fièvre était en train de faire délirer ce pauvre homme. Elle se retourna vers la porte et hurla " _ma malette, vite"_ aux gardiens.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de potion. J'ai besoin que vous les preniez.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de potions monsieur Malfoy. Je vais très bien et …

Il attrapa son poignet, et Rose sursauta, se tournant vers lui.

-Non. Prenez ça.

Il lui montra d'un geste sa joue et Rose dû se pencher pour voir une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue. Elle resta interdite quelques instants. Que voulait-il dire ?

-Que je prenne vos larmes monsieur ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je vais mourir. Je veux mourir. J'ai trop longtemps attendu la mort ici, il est temps qu'elle m'emmène. Trente quatre ans que je suis ici. C'est assez.

Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux très grasse et il colla son visage contre le draps, lorsqu'il se redressa en grognant, Rose y vit une tache de sang. Une vague de panique l'attrapa aux tripes.

-Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour moi de toute façon. J'ai une Scrofulite à un stade avancée. Voilà le résultat à traîner dans un tel endroit, sans voir la lumière du jour où sentir l'air frais de l'extérieur.

Il ricana narquoisement avant de tousser à nouveau et de se laisser retomber en arrière, souffrant certainement beaucoup. Rose lui attrapa la main, une main gonflée, brûlante et à la peau rongée. Il sursauta à ce contact.

-Voilà douze ans que je n'ai plus eu de contact avec personne.

Rose le savait. Lorsque les prisonniers étaient envoyés en quartier de haute protection, c'était pour y rester et ils n'avaient plus le droit de recevoir de visites. Un courrier dans l'année leur était autorisé.

-Monsieur Malfoy ? Pourquoi êtes vous en quartier sécurisé ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'article de la Gazette, annonçant que Lucius Malfoy était jugé pour le meurtre d'un autre prisonnier. Mais, elle voulait comprendre, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il était arrivé à tuer un autre être humain.

Il prit une longue respiration et elle pu entendre un sifflement provenant de ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.

-J'ai tué Rodolphus Lestranges.

Elle savait que sa femme avait torturé sa mère, avait tué Sirius Black et qu'elle était une mangemorte complètement folle. C'était également la Grande tante de Scorpius, puisqu'elle était la soeur de Narcissa Malfoy. Pourquoi avait-il tué le beau frère de sa femme ?

-Pourquoi ? _Murmura-t-elle faiblement_.

-Prenez les, emmenez les et ramenez les à Drago. Alors vous comprendrez.

Elle avait envie de lui dire que jamais Drago Malfoy n'autoriserait quelqu'un à voir les souvenirs de son père, puis elle se souvint de sa propre pensine, dans son appartement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme ici, seul, mourant. Elle n'avait pas le droit parce qu'elle se le refusait, mais également parce qu'elle était médicomage.

-Allez vous en !

-Non.

Il la dévisagea, faiblement.

-Je suis médicomage et je suis ici pour vous aider. Je vais donc faire mon travail monsieur Malfoy. _Murmura-t-elle doucement_.

-Tant que vous n'aurez pas pris ces souvenirs, vous ne me toucherez pas. Si vous essayez, je vous tue.

Elle frissonna et observa longuement l'homme face à elle. Trois grands coups contre la porte la firent sursauter et elle se retourna vers cette dernière, une main sur le coeur. C'était les gardiens, elle ne les avait même pas entendu ouvrir la porte.

-Voici vos potions miss Weasley. Nous allons restés dans la cellule désormais.

Pourquoi restaient-ils dans la cellule alors qu'avant non ? Peut-être avaient-ils entendu les menaces de monsieur Malfoy ?

Elle secoua la tête, la situation était urgente et attrapa donc sa mallette. Elle l'ouvrit sur le sol et attrapa quatre flacons dont un vide. Rose se positionna de manière à ce que les gardiens ne voient rien et elle le montra à Lucius. Il hocha la tête et laissa glisser quelques larmes de long de sa joue. Rose les récolta précieusement dans la fiole vide et la rangea hâtivement dans sa cape avant de sortir une potion anti fièvre. Elle la porta à la bouche de Lucius Malfoy, ce dernier refusa d'ouvrir la bouche et elle fit mine de rechercher la fiole rangée plus tôt dans sa poche. Il l'observa avant d'ouvrir la bouche puis de reposer la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux.

Rosa commença alors son examen, auscultant chaque partie de son corps. Il avait déjà quelques escarres bien infectés et elle savait pertinemment que de simples potions ne suffiraient pas. Elle se redressa donc et se retourna vers les gardiens, tendant la main vers eux d'un air blasé.

-Pas de baguette, ce sont les règles.

-Je m'en fou de vos règles. Il s'agit de la vie de mon patient, il s'agit de le sauver …

-Désolée mademoiselle, mais il nous faut une dérogation du Ministre de la Magie en personne dans ce cas là.

-Quoi ? Le Ministre est ma mère, j'obtiendrais l'autorisation sans problème.

-Alors ramenez la nous.

-Il n'a pas le temps pour ça. _Dit-elle en pointant sa main vers Lucius_.

-C'est pas notre problème miss Weasley. On applique les règles.

Elle aurait pu les tuer, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle s'approcha donc à nouveau de Lucius et recommença à lui donner toutes sortes de potion avant de murmurer une simple formule de bien-être. Mais elle n'avait pas sa baguette et sa magie ne ferait donc effet que durant quelques petites heures. Rose se redressa ensuite et leur ordonna de la raccompagner à la sortie.

La jeune femme ramassa ses affaires et s'approcha de Lucius Malfoy.

-Je reviens le plus rapidement possible, tenez le coup !

Elle hésita un instant avant de faire glisser sa main de son front à ses cheveux. Elle se sentait si coupable de l'abandonner.

Il ne lui répondit pas et elle s'empressa de quitter cette pièce sordide avant de s'effondrer. Elle avança rapidement, ordonnant aux gardes de marcher plus vite. Elle traversa chaque épreuve pour sortir de la prison, remonta dans la barque, ramant jusqu'à la rive puis transplana directement à la maison de ses parents.

Elle était trempée et elle ne s'inquiéta pas de mouiller tout le tapis de l'entrée.

-Maman ! Maman !

-Rose mais que fais-tu là ? Et dans cette tenue ?

-Tu dois me signer un papier m'autorisant à faire usage de ma baguette à Azkaban.

-Quoi ?

-Je soigne un patient à Azkaban. Il me faut ma baguette. S'il te plait ! Vite, il n'a pas le temps.

Hermione resta de marbre un instant, puis s'empressa de se rendre à son bureau, sa fille sur ses talons. Elle ouvrit un tiroir à l'aide de sa baguette et rédigea une première lettre. Elle l'envoya directement à Azkaban par hibou, puis rédigea une deuxième missive qu'elle tendit à sa fille.

-Va la faire signer par ton médicomage chef et retourne auprès de ton patient.

-Mais maman, on a pas le temps pour tout ça. Il va mourir si je ne reviens pas rapidement. Tu ne peux pas passer par dessus mon supérieur ? Enfin tu es la Ministre pour l'amour de Merlin !

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas, je ne fais pas parti du corps médical. Va vite le trouver ! Vite !

Rose secoua la tête et s'empressa de transplaner. Il lui fallu une trentaine de minutes avant de pouvoir enfin trouver son chef, elle en passa dix de plus à le convaincre de signer le papier alors qu'il râlait parce qu'elle avait osé le déranger pendant un examen important. Mais Rose n'en avait rien à faire de son avis, elle était pressée.

C'est donc avec le même empressement qu'elle retourna à la prison d'Azkaban. Elle retrouva les deux gardiens deux heures plus tard et alors qu'elle courait ils l'attrapèrent sous le bras.

-Lâchez moi, je suis pressée ! _Leur ordonna-t-elle_.

Mais les deux gardiens secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux au sol et elle plaqua les mains contre sa bouche en reculant. Elle comprenait très bien ce que ça voulait dire, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, pas besoin de l'entendre dire.

-Je veux le voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux être certaine de ce que vous dîtes.

-Désolé miss Weasley, mais c'est impossible. Seul la famille pourra voir son corps.

Sa famille … Merlin, Scorpius … Elle plaqua ses mains devant ses yeux puis se retournant avant de vomir tout son dégoût. Si toute cette foutue paperasse n'avait pas été nécessaire elle aurait pu arriver à temps, elle aurait pu sauver Lucius Malfoy. La petite fiole de souvenirs qui se trouvait dans sa cape lui revint subitement en mémoire. Elle reprit son souffle, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de tourner les talons sans rien demander de plus aux gardiens.

Rose rama lentement, savourant la mer fraîche qui venait s'abattre sur elle, la punissant de son échec. Elle mit plus d'une heure à rejoindre la berge de l'île. Puis elle transplana, directement devant le manoir Malfoy. Elle resta ensuite un long moment sous la pluie battante, se demandant si oui où non elle devait se donner la peine de toquer à la porte de Drago Malfoy. Au bout d'un long moment, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et un petit elfe venir en courant vers elle. Il claqua des doigts et instantanément la pluie s'arrêta de s'écraser sur Rose.

-Bizbi peut-il vous aider mademoiselle Rose ?

Rose, qui avait les yeux dans le vague depuis trop longtemps, baissa ses yeux vers le petit elfe de maison. Elle l'avait rencontré à quelques reprises lorsqu'elle était en couple avec Scorpius. Rose le fixa tristement.

-Je voudrais voir le père de Scorpius, s'il te plait. _Murmura-t-elle_.

-Naturellement. Venez miss !

Elle voulait faire marche arrière, elle voulait repartir. Peut-être devrait-elle attendre que quelqu'un du Ministère vienne le prévenir du décès de son père ? Comment lui dire ça ? Ou devait-elle simplement lui confier les souvenirs et s'abstenir de lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus la question, elle se tenait déjà dans l'immense salon de Drago Malfoy, dégoulinante de pluie sur son magnifique tapis.

Il était en train de lire son journal devant un impressionnant feu de cheminée et il leva les yeux vers elle, fronçant les sourcils. Elle frissonna, il l'avait toujours intimidé par sa prestance, son air sévère.

-Rose Weasley ? Scorpius n'est pas là si c'est lui que vous …

-Je suis venue pour vous voir. _L'interrompit-elle._

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air surpris et reposa son journal à ses côtés -après l'avoir soigneusement plié. Puis il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, remettant discrètement sa chemise en place avant de s'approcher d'elle.

-Bizbi. _Appela-t-il_. Apporte une serviette à Miss Rose. _Ordonna-t-il à l'elfe lorsqu'il passa la porte_.

L'elfe fut de retour quelques secondes plus tard et Rose le remercia avant de s'enrouler dans l'énorme serviette moelleuse qu'il lui tendait. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle ne s'était pas lancée un sort pour se sécher, mais elle était trop dispersée pour y parvenir. Elle resta ensuite plantée devant Drago, le regard baissé, observant attentivement ses pieds. Comment allait-elle lui dire ça ?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? _demanda-t-il simplement_.

Merlin, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle le savait. Elle allait chambouler sa vie. Elle allait annoncé à cet homme que son père était mort.

Sa respiration accelèra nettement et elle regretta d'être venue si rapidement aux côtés de Drago Malfoy, elle aurait dû attendre. _Foutue impulsivité, pensa-t-elle_.

-Je … Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça. Je n'aurai pas dû venir ici en réalité.

-Et donc ? Regardez moi ! _Lui ordonna-t-il durement_.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et frissonna en rencontrant ses iris acier, identiques à celles de son fils. A celles de Lucius Malfoy.

-Je reviens d'Azkaban.

-Comment ?

-J'ai vu votre père.

Un silence de plomb s'abatit dans la pièce et Rose se mordit la joue. Elle se mit à trembler et plongea la main dans la poche de sa cape attrapant fermement la petite fiole contenant les larmes de Lucius Malfoy. Drago l'observait attentivement et elle se sentit rougir.

-Il m'a donné ça pour vous. _Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante_.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, il m'a juste dit …

-Non. Pourquoi avez-vous vu mon père ? _Lâcha-t-il froidement_.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. _Mentit-elle_.

Il la dévisagea puis elle tendit la main pour lui remettre la petite fiole. Il l'attrapa et l'observa longuement.

-Accio pensine. _Murmura-t-il faisant sursauter Rose_.

Lorsque la pensine arriva, il y renversa la fiole et y plongea aussitôt la tête. Rose se retrouva donc là, seule, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il ne l'avait pas congédier. Devait-elle partir ?

Elle se dandina un instant sur place avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la pensine devant elle. Sa curiosité était à vif. Elle contempla à nouveau la pièce un instant, prit une grande inspiration et y plongea à son tour.

 _Un enfant était sur un petit balai magique, il volait à travers le salon en riant aux éclats. C'était le portrait craché de Scorpius Malfoy. Pourtant à ses côtés se trouvaient Narcissa Malfoy, plus jeune. Elle contemplait son fils avec amour, souriant lorsqu'il éclatait de rire. Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait Lucius Malfoy, il observait attentivement la scène qui se jouait devant lui, sans manifester la moindre émotion._

 _Le décor changea et ils se retrouvèrent des années plus tôt, dans un manoir différent. Lucius était installé à table en face de Narcissa. Ils étaient encore plus jeunes que dans le souvenir précédent. Ils étaient entourés par deux couples bien plus âgés qu'eux et ils dînaient tous silencieusement. Narcissa était installée sur sa chaise, droite, voir même raide et gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges._

 _Leurs traits se déformèrent légèrement et Rose pu voir Narcissa dans une élégante robe. Lucius était à ses côtés dans un costume magnifique._

 _-Vous êtes désormais liés par la magie, durant toute votre vie vous serez mari et femme._

 _Narcissa jeta un regard froid à Lucius et ils s'embrassèrent vaguement, se touchant à peine._

 _-Ce n'est qu'un mariage arrangé Lucius ! N'imagine même pas pouvoir me toucher. Je le refuse._

 _-Nous sommes des sangs purs, bien sûr que c'est un mariage arrangé. Tu le savais, je le savais. Et ton devoir sera de me faire un héritier._

 _-Jamais. Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrés._

 _-Tu n'auras pas le choix de toute façon. Annonça Lucius en quittant la pièce._

 _-C'est un garçon ! S'exclama-t-il à ses parents avant de faire demi tour._

 _Il retournait auprès de sa femme, d'un pas rapide. Elle venait de mettre au monde son enfant, leur enfant, un merveilleux petit garçon. Il était magnifique. Lucius sentait son coeur battre à toute rompre, battre trop vite. Jamais il n'avait rien ressenti de pareil. Il entra dans la chambre de son épouse et lui adressa un sourire honnête. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit alors qu'elle tenait fermement son enfant dans ses bras. Drago Malfoy._

 _-Non Lucius ! Je refuse que Drago aille étudier dans une école comme celle ci. Poudlard est une des meilleures écoles de magie sur cette Terre. Il ira étudier là-bas comme nous l'avons fait avant lui._

 _-Allons Narcissa, Poudlard est une école pour les nés moldus. Elle est dirigée par ce Dumbledore de malheur. Imagine comme il sera bien à Durmstrang ! Il y apprendra également la magie noire, et Karkaroff …_

 _-Assez Lucius. C'est non. Drago ira à Poudlard, je refuse de l'éloigner plus de nous._

 _Lucius se trouvait désormais à Azkaban. Il semblait vieux et fatigué. Il laissa tomber une pierre, cette dernière était recouverte de sang. Il recula en titubant et Rose put apercevoir le corps sans vie d'un homme. Rodolphus Lestranges._

 _Lucius regarda autour de lui et frissonna lorsque les gardiens arrivèrent avec les détraqueurs avant de se jeter sur lui. Il n'essaya pas de lutter et se laissa maîtriser rapidement. On lui plaça un bras sous la gorge et il se laissa tomber à genoux. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il fut emmené. Emmené loin de ce corps sans vie, loin de cet homme qu'il venait de tuer._

 _-Je ne veux plus qu'ils me voient comme ça. Je ne veux plus imposer ça à Narcissa, à Drago où même à Scorpius. Ca suffit. J'ai déjà mis leur vie en danger trop de fois. Je refuse de continuer, ils n'ont pas à payer le prix fort à cause de ma lâcheté._

 _Lucius était assis seul dans sa cellule et répétait cette phrase sans même reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le mur en face de lui. Au bout d'un long moment, il se redressa et sortit une pierre de sous son petit matelas. Il commença alors à la tailler, lentement, répétant le mouvement, s'ouvrant les mains au passage._

 _Drago devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Il se trouvait aux côtés de sa mère. Cette dernière portait une élégante toilette et semblait rayonnante. Drago tenait dans ses mains sa lettre l'admettant à Poudlard. Il leva la tête vers son père et lui offrit un sourire pur et sincère. Sa mère plaça une main sur son épaule en le félicitant puis leva des yeux rieurs vers son mari. Ce dernier les observa un instant et on pu voir sur son visage, toute la fierté qu'il ressentait, avant de reprendre ce masque si froid qui le caractérisait._

Rose ressortit la tête de la pensine et recula de quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur froid dans son dos. Elle croisa alors le regard de Drago Malfoy. Il semblait tout aussi retourné qu'elle, il semblait tout aussi perturbé. Ils restèrent là un long moment à se dévisager et Rose se demanda s'il allait lui demander de partir où non. Et pourtant, il ne fit rien. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur sa gauche et lentement elle vit une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

Elle se mit à trembler. Elle ne supportait pas de voir des gens malheureux. Et c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle voyait Drago Malfoy laisser transparaître quelque chose. Parce qu'elle le voyait : il souffrait. Il enlevait son masque pour la première fois. Et il semblait incroyablement triste.

Que devait-elle faire ? Son coeur s'emballait, battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Son instinct lui dictait de faire quelque chose, elle s'approcha donc doucement de lui. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Rose se contenta d'attraper la main de son ancien beau père et de la serrer fort. Sa main paraissait minuscule comparée aux siennes. Elle fut surprise de le sentir lui rendre cette "étreinte". Il lui écrasa pratiquement tous ses doigts, mais elle ne dit rien, essayant de retenir ses propres larmes. Elle avait toujours été trop sensible, trop malheureuse face aux soucis des autres. Son père ne cessait de lui répéter.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, Rose se contentant d'accompagner au mieux Drago dans sa souffrance. Ce dernier reprenant son souffle. Puis ils se contemplèrent.

Rose pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue, tellement leur proximité était importante. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle aurait voulu faire plus. Il relâcha progressivement sa main, jusqu'à rompre le contact. Restant malgré tout toujours aussi proche d'elle.

Elle ne lui avait même pas encore dit qu'il était mort, mais à voir son regard : il avait déjà compris.

Rose réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle voulait trouver les mots, trouver quelque chose qui l'aiderait. Elle ne voulait pas restée là, trempée, les bras le long du corps, silencieuse. Et sans vraiment réfléchir, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour essayer de lui apporter un peu de chaleur humaine, un peu de compassion. Drago était veuf. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu de contact humain ? A qui pourrait-il confier sa tristesse ? Sa colère ?

Drago encercla lentement son visage de ses mains et intensifia leur baiser. Les sentiments qui parcoururent alors Rose furent complètement nouveau. Jamais elle n'avait eu le souffle coupé à ce point, jamais une paume de main n'avait autant brûlée sa peau, jamais elle n'avait ressentie avec autant d'intensité son ventre se contracter. Alors que leur langue se caressaient brusquement, elle recula, mettant fin à tout ça. Elle le dévisagea encore, se retenant pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Si il la touchait encore, elle perdrait tous ses moyens et ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Mais il était Drago Malfoy, son ancien beau-père, son aîné de 26 ans.

Se raclant la gorge, elle se redressa sans jamais le lâcher des yeux. Puis au bout de longues secondes, elle tourna les talons, retournant à la porte et avant de quitter cette demeure. Elle le regarda une dernière fois.

-Je suis tellement désolée … _Murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître_.


End file.
